Final Fantasy 1: The Path to Chaos
by Chaos Argate
Summary: Join four warriors on their quest to destroy... Ya know what? It's just FF1 with the Warriors of Light having personalities defined by imagination. Has at least one Dissidia reference, and uses an age old concept for FF1 fics. Generic title too!


Well, I was planning to write more chapters for another story, but I kinda got sidetracked by Dissidia and felt like writing something about Final Fantasy 1, and the only idea that came to mind was this overdone idea. Mostly, I'm just uploading this just to see how well this goes over, and if I get bored or the reception is good, I might write more.

***

Long ago, in ancient times past, there existed a world put into mortal peril by actions caused by a dark deity known as Chaos. The actions of Chaos ravaged the world by unleashing the four elemental fiends upon the world to destroy as they please. Seeking to end the discord, Cosmos, Chaos's light counterpart, imbued four crystals with her power. These four crystals were spread far apart from each other, only to be united when the four Warriors of Light united to destroy the four fiends, then Chaos itself. This is where the story of the Warriors of Light begins.

A fierce and determined young woman wanders into a bar in the city of Cornelia, unaware of what lay in her future. The woman is clad in a red tunic, black stockings, red boots, a red cloak, and a lavish red fedora; she was a Red Mage The woman received curious glances from several men looking for a woman to call their own, but turned away as they saw the expression on her face. The woman's face was worn in an expression that showed her annoyance of whatever she did prior to entering the bar.

"Hey, bartender!" called the woman as she sat on a barstool.

"Yes, my little red cherry?" sweetly replied the young bartender, a man with long brown hair that reached his shoulders, kept out of his face by a white bandana that adorned his forehead. His blue eyes showed no signs of hostility; they were the eyes of an obnoxious flirt. He was dressed in a green tunic, held to his waist by a brown belt; he was dressed similarly to a stereotypical Thief, only choosing to wear a white headband instead of the traditional green bandana. He also had on a pendant with a dull grey crystal in the center of the brooch that hung on the chain. "What can I get for you, a little bit of a sweet, green cocktail?" the bartender flirted.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I don't need people like you fli-" the woman stopped as she noticed the bartender's pendant. "Hey, what's that on your pendant?"

"Huh? This?" asked the green clad man. "Why this is a family heirloom that I got from my grandfather," replied the man. "It'd crush my family if I give it away, but I'd be willing to part with it if you were to do me a little favor, if you know what I mean," winked the bartender.

"Ignoring that, do you know the legend of the Warriors of Light?" asked the woman, her mood lifted and her face now wearing an expression of curiosity.

"'Course I do, my little cherry," replied the man. "As a bartender, I hear lotsa stories. That legend says that the Warriors of Light will be united by four dulled crystals, right?"

"That's it," replied the woman. "I think that crystal of yours is one of the four in the legend!"

"What, this?" replied the bartender in disbelief as he polished a frothy mug. "Nah, couldn't be. It's just a bland piece of jewelry," the bartender stated.

"No it isn't, I have one too!" said the woman as she took off her hat to let out her shoulder length blonde hair. "Look!" exclaimed the woman as she pointed to a gem in the front of her fedora.

"Would ya look at that!" exclaimed the man as he gave a curious glare at the gem. "Looks like these gems are two of a kind, but what makes you think these are the gems of the Warriors of Light?"

"Have you heard the descriptions of the Warriors in the legend?" asked the woman. "There's the monk dressed in blue; a warrior with dark armor; a thief clad in green; and a magic knight dressed in red. Each of them possesses one of the crystals on an accessory that they always carry, even if they don't realize it," explained the woman. "I think the two of us are the thief in green and the magic knight in red," finished the woman.

"Well, I'll humor you then," conceded the bartender. "I'll go along with your idea and say that I'm one of the supposed Warriors of Light," said the bartender as he motioned towards a man who was working over at the other end of the bar. "Hey, Sparda!" called the green clad man.

"Huh? What's up, Arc?" asked Sparda.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while, so can you take care of this place in my stead?" asked Arc.

"Whatever, you're the boss," replied Sparda. "Any reason you're leaving?"

"Apparently, I'm one of the Warriors of Light, so I suppose I'll be leaving to go save the world or something," shrugged Arc.

"Sounds like a bunch of bull crap, but whatever," shrugged Jack as he walked over to a table to go serve a small group their drinks.

"Well then, shall we be off, my dear?" asked Arc as he hopped over the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, umm, Arc, right?" asked the red woman.

"Hey, you know my name!" cheered Arc. "I suppose it's only fair if I know yours, right?" he reasoned.

"I guess so, I'm Jackie, a proud red mage," replied the red woman as the two left the bar. "Well, the first thing we should do is find the other Warriors…" started Jackie as she realized Arc had mysteriously vanished.

"Well, hello there, my darling hunnie!" exclaimed Arc as he greeted a black haired woman wearing dark grey armor; she was a female warrior clad in dark armor (AN: her class is Warrior/Fighter). Arc had set his eyes on this woman and dashed over to her side instantaneously. "You know, I'll bet you'd be impressed that I'm a Warrior of Light, no?"

"Hmph, if you're one of the legendary Warriors," started the woman as she gripped the handle of her sword. "Then prove to me your worth in battle!" challenged the woman as she drew her sword, pointing it at Arc's throat. Embedded in the hilt of the sword was a dulled crystal, not unlike Arc's or Jackie's.

"Whoa there, pretty lady!" exclaimed Arc in surprise as he threw his hands up to show he didn't want to fight. "I can't fight a woman, it's just wrong!"

"Oh, so just because you're chivalrous means you won't fight a woman, even if they stand in your way?" taunted the female warrior as she inched closer, Arc moving back whenever she moved forward.

"There you are!" shouted Jackie as she spotted Arc inching away from the dark warrior. "Jeez, not even two minutes after we've left the bar and you've already gotten yourself in trouble!" chided the red woman. Jackie turned to Arc's assailant to apologize. "Look, I'm really sorry about what my associate's said to you. He's kind of…" Jackie stopped as she noticed the dulled crystal on the hilt of the warrior's blade. "Wait, hold on a minute, is that what I think it is?" asked Jackie as she pointed to the dull gem resting on the unsheathed blade.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the warrior as she pointed her blade towards the red mage.

"The gem on your sword, it looks just like the one on my hat, and the one on that guy's pendant," explained Jackie.

"So?" asked the dark warrior.

"Maybe you're one of the Warriors of Light?" suggested Jackie.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh," jeered the dark warrior. "Would a Warrior of Light be ready to kill at a moment's notice?"

"Well…" started Arc as Jackie shot him a glare.

"Hey, hey, hey, BREAK IT UP!" shouted a dirty blonde haired man approaching the supposed Warriors of Light. The man's hair was cut so it was able to be kept out of his face with the assistance of a blue headband and he had on a blue gi; he was a monk from a martial arts school. He also wore a bracelet embedded with a dull crystal.

"Hmph, who are you?" questioned the dark warrior as she turned her blade to the newcomer to the scene.

"I will give you my name after you give me yours," said the blue monk. "But first, but the blade down," commanded the blue man.

"Hmph, fine," conceded the woman as she sheathed her blade. "I am Paine."

"Well, Paine, I am Shen, and I'm going to have to ask you to walk away from these two people," commanded Shen.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" questioned Paine.

"I have been identified by my school as one of the four Warriors of Light!" declared Shen as he pointed out the dulled crystal on his bracelet. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Jackie.

"Wait, you too?" asked the red woman.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" asked the monk.

"She's saying that the two of us are also Warriors of Light," explained Arc. "And she also thinks that this pretty lady here's one of them too."

"Watch it, you obnoxious prick!" hissed Paine as she re-drew her blade and pointed it at Arc again.

"If that's the case, then show me your crystals," commanded the monk.

"Fine, look!" exclaimed Jackie as she pointed to the crystal in her hat.

"Here's mine," said Arc as he held up his pendant.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Shen in disbelief. "Two other Warriors of Light! And that crystal on your sword… it's a miracle!"

"What are you talking about?" sneered Paine. "Do you honestly believe that someone like me would be a Warrior of Light?"

"The gem on your sword proves it, you are the fourth Warrior!" exclaimed Shen.

"How do you know that this isn't some fancy decoration?" snapped Paine.

"The dull of the crystal is impossible to replicate," exclaimed Shen. "Whether you like it or not, you are the fourth Warrior of legend."

"No, I refuse to be a Warrior of Light!" exclaimed Paine. "I'm a wanted criminal. Do you think I want to be going around right in front of any imperial guards?!"

"Are we supposed to be out in the open?" asked Arc. "I mean, we could operate in the shadows, right?."

"I don't care, I'm not risking my life to save people I don't care about!" snapped Paine. "For all I care, you guys can all go screw yourselves!"

"What if you were allowed to do whatever you pleased after your perilous journey?" asked an aged voice from behind the group.

"Hmph, King Cornelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?" bitterly spat Paine as she turned around to address the old man.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you may be one of the four Warriors of Light," explained the king. "I'd hate to let a known criminal like you the privilege of a free pass to do as you please, but I've been dreading the day Chaos's four fiends come to ravage my kingdom, so if you'll take up the sword of the fourth Warrior, I'm more than happy to clear your criminal record and let you do as you please," bargained the king.

"Really then?" asked the dark warrior with a hint of curiosity. "Huh, I think I might be on board with the Warrior of Light thing now," smirked Paine.

"Arm yourselves now, then we shall see if you really are the four Warriors of Light. Come to my castle when you've readied yourselves for your test," said the King as he triumphantly strode to his castle with his escorts following close behind.

"Well then," started Paine with a tone that managed to strike fear into the hearts of the other Warriors of Light. "Shall we start our quest?"

"Ok, when we beg you to join, you say no, but then the king shows up and allows you to become untouched by the law, you say yes?" criticized Arc. "What kind of person are you?"

"I doubt that any of you people would care," said Paine as she sheathed her blade. "If you wish to know, then I shall tell you after we see the king," said Paine as she led the group towards Castle Cornelia.

***

Well, how was it? Feel free to leave a comment or review. Honestly, I really don't think I wrote all that well for this, but again, this was more of an experiment than anything. Whatever, I'm out.


End file.
